The vehicles of today are usually arranged with one or several computer units, which control certain functions of the vehicle to provide a safer and more comfortable driving.
There is a need to supply the driver of a vehicle with some information, preferably in real time. Presently, there are several types of displays, which by means of for example text or symbols can supply relevant information. However, these are usually complex and require the concentration of the driver to read the information. A person has usually difficulty to utilize written information quickly and since the driver at the same time must focus on the traffic, these types of displays are unsuitable, particularly for supplying fast, variable information.
It is also known to use different types of light sources, such as diodes and lights arranged on the instrument panel. Depending on the amount of the information to be supplied, the number of light sources can vary and these may be arranged slightly apart from the centrally placed indicating devices important for the driver, for example a speedometer, which requires that the driver must turn his attention away from it. The light source may also be placed best, for example through mounting it within an indicating device board. In this case, the layout of the indicating device is affected and the assembly will become more complicated, for example because of small space for making holes and mounting of the light source.